


May I Remind You

by mangacrack



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Gen, M/M, Mystery Spot, Trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-03
Updated: 2012-01-03
Packaged: 2017-10-28 20:20:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/311805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mangacrack/pseuds/mangacrack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel thinks about Sam and the Mystery Spot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	May I Remind You

Gabriel gets the first hint, when Asia is blazing out of the radio and Sam flinches.

It's in a diner during breakfast and when the elderly woman behind the counter turns the volume up Sam flinches a second time. Fear, panic and turmoil are radiating of Sam and just a slight peek at his thoughts are actually causing Gabriel to flinch in return. He's glad Sam isn't looking at him right now, who's busy with letting Dean not out of his side, otherwise he would seen him making a very winchesterly guilt face.

He says nothing, just watches Sam when they leave the diner and getting on with the current hunt. It's nothing big, just a witch using her powers in order to recruit people to follow the old way. As trickster he thinks it's funny since the witch powers are causing hilarious things like 3 feet tall apples coming out of the ground, but Gabriel has learnt it's these small hunts are the ones to watch out for.

During the big ones the Winchesters are normally on guard and after an apocalypse you can bet they're able to take out pretty much everything dangerous, but during the small hunts the past comes back to bite you in the ass.

Here it's coincidental, but apparently _Mystery Spot_ is hanging all over Sam's head. All the feelings seem to come back when Sam isn't trying to suppress them and Gabriel watches how difficult it gets for Sam the next days to forget the horrible time.

He himself keeps his distance.

For once Gabriel doesn't know what to do and how to approach Sam with the subject.

It's not even the fact Sam blaming him, he probably doesn't blame Gabriel at all, just seeks to fault with himself like he did and does with the rising of Lucifer.

No, it's him not knowing how to make amends.

If giving Sam a month on Hawaii, would help the course Gabriel would. Same as with time travels to the past (Sam loves them, studying all the things close up, experiencing it first hand was just his kind of thing and Gabriel provided because Sam go so few gifts in his life), but somehow Gabriel know it would be just distracting Sam, not actually solving the issue. Besides he would know it. He would remember constantly how he tortured Sam because of his own fear and it would stand between them, even if Sam himself would be unaware.

Gabriel doesn't feel great. Not at all.


End file.
